As the advance of science and technology, the electronic technology also improves accordingly such that electronic products become an essential part of our daily life. In this regard, the power supply for supplying electric power to electronic products has become extraordinarily important. The common detachable power supply sold in the market is mounted onto the housing of the electronic product by a fixing device. The installation of such power supply is relatively troublesome because it needs a tool such as a screwdriver to install or remove the power supply. The screws may be damaged easily after in use for a period of time that the power supply will be stuck in the housing while the power supply is damaged or busted and is required to be removed from the housing. Under the circumstance, the whole electronic product is useless and will need to be replaced by a new one, and thus causes unnecessary waste and loss.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for the perspective view of a conventional power supply sold in the market. The detachable power supply 1 is disposed in a housing 7, and the housing 7 comprises an opening 71 corresponding to a connecting member 72 disposed on another side of the opening 71. The detachable power supply 1 comprises a power supply body 11, a fixed handle 12, two protruded lugs 13 and a connector 14. By applying a parallel force to the fixed handle 12, the power supply body 11 will be inserted into the housing 7 along the extended direction of a guiding track 73 through the opening 71, such that the connector 14 and the connecting member 72 are electrically connected. In addition, the two protruded lugs 13 are fixed onto the housing 7 to securing the power supply 1 and finishing the installation. However, the housing 7 and the power supply body 11 sometimes cannot cannot align with each other precisely owing to the mismatch between the two that the connector 14 and the connecting member 72 can not joint properly and are damaged due to the collision.
Since the aforementioned power supply 1 needs screws for securing the same onto the housing, such arrangement not only time consuming (since it can not be detached directly) and troublesome (since it is not easy to orient the power supply into the intended position), but also fixed handle 12 takes up lots of space. Further, it is required to apply only a parallel force to remove the detachable power supply 1, that is inconvenience and also increases the manufacturing cost. Thus, the way for overcoming the foregoing drawbacks deserves immediate attention.